In recent times, energy conservation has spawned a new era of wood burning stoves and fireplace attachments for increasing heating efficiency. This, of course, has given rise to the need of split logs and has resulted in the increased use of mechanized log splitters. Conventional log splitters, in many cases, utilize heavy duty motors or hydraulic mechanisms to force a cutting head through the log or conversely, to force the log upon the cutting head. Also, with certain conventional log splitters, it is necessary to guide the log by hand against a cutting edge, thereby creating an inherently dangerous situation.